Will you smile for me? (Français)
by Ayele
Summary: Et voilà. J'étais encore en train de l'écouter parler d'elle. Je n'en pouvais plus ! Est-ce que quelqu'un pouvait l'arrêter ! Évidemment il ne pouvait pas le faire lui même... Et ce n'était pas moi qui m'en chargerais. Si seulement il pouvait sourire pour moi comme ça... Traduction de ma première fanfiction "Will you smile for me" (Qui l'eut crut!)
1. Chapter 1

NdlA :

Bon voilà, ça fait plusieurs jours que je me tâte, et ça y est, j'ai décidé de traduire ma fiction « Will you smile for me » que j'ai écrite il y a 2-3 semaines, directement en anglais (pourquoi donc?!).

Enfin bref ! Je sais pas pourquoi mais je trouve que ça rend moins bien en Français (dites-moi ce que vous en pensez si vous avez lu l'originale). Surtout le titre ! Je n'arrive pas à trouver un titre décent alors je préfère le laisser en anglais. Le mieux que j'ai trouvé c'est « Tu veux bien sourire pour moi? ». Pas terrible hein !

Sur ce, je me tais et c'est parti pour le premier chap !

* * *

Chapitre 1

Will you smile for me ?

Et voilà. J'étais encore en train de l'écouter parler d'elle.

Comment ses cheveux flottaient toujours gracieusement sous les mouvement du vent même quand il n'y en avait pas – sérieusement ?!

Comment quoi qu'elle dise, même quelque chose de stupide, cela semblait intelligent. Des mots intelligents qui sortaient de sa jolie bouche aux lèvres parfaites – « Non mais franchement, c'est à croire que sont rouge à lèvre a été inventé par Michel-Ange ! » disait-il souvent.

Comment son nom semblait aussi délicat qu'une brise chaque fois qu'il le prononçait ou l'entendait prononcé...

Je n'en pouvais plus ! Il ne pouvait donc jamais arrêter de parler d'elle ? Est-ce que rien d'autre au monde que cette fille ne méritait son attention ? Cesserait-il un jour de me casser les oreilles en répertoriant ses « innombrables qualités » ? Bon d'accord je n'étais peut-être pas censé écouter ses divagations, mais ce n'était pas de ma faute s'il se trouvait que je pouvais les entendre !

Et puis ce n'était pas comme si j'étais le seul que ça énervait non ? Est-ce que quelqu'un pouvait l'arrêter ?! Évidemment il ne pouvait pas le faire lui même... Et ce n'était pas moi qui m'en chargerais. Ce n'était pas mon rôle, pas ce que l'on attendait de moi. Mais quelqu'un devait le faire ! Et enfin lui ouvrir les yeux !

Bordel ! Cette fille ne semblait même pas vouloir reconnaître son existence après tout ce qu'il avait fait pour elle, ce qui au passage avait plus d'une fois manqué de lui coûter la vie !

_Moi_ au moins je lui étais reconnaissant pour tout ce qu'il avait fait pour nous, pour elle, pour moi.

Mais pas elle. Non, elle croyait être trop bien pour lui. Comme elle se trompait ! C'était lui qui était trop bien pour elle, ou pour quiconque d'autre d'ailleurs. Y compris moi.

Je sais que tout le monde pensais que j'étais fort, un dur-à-cuire. Le grand, le fier, l'homme au cœur de glace, Derek Hale.

Mais ce n'était pas vrai. Mon cœur brûlait pour lui, se serrait au moindre de ses sourire – et Dieu sait qu'il souriait souvent !

J'étais simplement doué pour le cacher. Ils pensaient que c'était ce qui me rendait fort, mais ce n'était que de la lâcheté, ma plus grande faiblesse.

Lui, au contraire irradiait d'émotions. Il exposait presque tout ce qu'il était. C'était ce qui le rendait fort. C'était la raison pour laquelle il était aimé.

Je l'aimais. Pas comme un ami. Pas parce-que je m'inquiétais pour lui en temps que membre de la meute, l'un de mes petits. Je l'aimais vraiment. Je n'avais jamais eu peur de m'avouer mes sentiments à son égard. Mais je ne pouvais pas me permettre de les laisser apparaître. Surtout devant lui. Pas alors qu'il était incapable de voir autre chose qu'elle. _Lydia_.

Tout me répugnait chez elle. Son nom, ses lèvres... La façon dont les paroles les plus sensées semblaient idiotes venant d'elle. La façon dont ses cheveux avaient toujours bizarrement l'air en mouvement. La façon dont elle l'ignorait alors qu'il était la meilleure chose qui pourrait jamais lui arriver. Et par-dessus tout, je détestait le fait qu'il ne semblait vraiment sourire que pour elle.

Si seulement il pouvait sourire pour moi comme ça...

* * *

NdlA :

Non vraiment, je préfère la version originale. Mais c'est à vous de faire votre choix !

Sinon en dehors du problème de langue, vous en pensez quoi ?

J'ai écrit cette fic à l'origine parce-que je trouvais sympa l'idée d'un Derek un peu moins constipé des sentiments... Et aussi parce-que l'inspiration m'a violemment attaquée alors que j'étais tranquille dans mon lit, prête à m'endormir !


	2. Chapter 2

NdlA :

Mesdames, Messieurs  
Voici pour vous le deuxième chapitre! (Tralala-Tsoin-Tsoin ; oui j'ai amené ma fanfare!).  
D'ailleurs, pour ceux que ça intéresse, le titre original de ce chapitre est "Can't you see me smile for you?" (En gros "Ne me vois-tu pas sourire pour toi?")

Je vois pas trop quoi dire de plus alors je vais conclure avec une note inutile : Il y a quelques jours, j'avais vu sur le parking au boulot la voiture du Shérif garée juste à côté d'une Jeep. Incroyable, pour moi c'était un signe! La famille Stilinski me rendait visite. Pour ceux à qui cette anecdote dit quelque-chose, c'est normal, je l'avais racontée dans la note du chap 3 de "Will you..." (l'originale).  
Enfin bref, j'avais précisé dans cette même note que j'attendais le moment de voir une Camaro noire. Eh bien ça y est! Aujourd'hui 2 juillet 2013, je l'ai vue! Et toujours au boulot! Bon c'était une bonne femme qui la conduisait mais on s'en fout!

*Fin de note inutile*

* * *

Chapitre 2

Cette fois c'était officiel ! Je n'en pouvais plus de cette meute ! Ils étaient tellement aveugles ! On pourrait croire que ce n'était que Scott mais non, aucun d'entre eux ne pouvait ne fût-ce qu'imaginer que j'avais pu arrêter de m'acharner sur Lydia.

« Mais oui, bien sûr. T'es passé à autre chose... » m'avait un jour dit Erica. « Tu mens tellement mal ! Ça se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure que pour toi elle est toujours ce qu'il y a de plus précieux au monde. Ça n'a pas changé du tout. Et tu passes ton temps à risquer ta vie pour la protéger ! »

Et elle avait raison. Mes sentiments pour Lydia n'avait jamais changé, et elle avait toujours été très importante pour moi. C'est juste que ça n'avait jamais été ce genre d'amour. Plutôt un truc fraternel.

En même temps je pouvais comprendre pourquoi tout le monde était perdu. Je veux dire, je ne pouvais pas vraiment leur en vouloir d'avoir été trompés par par mon incroyable plan digne d'un super espion pour faire croire à tout le monde que j'aimais les filles. J'imagine que j'étais un trop bon acteur...

Scott étant, comme chacun sait, la personne la moins réceptive que cette terre eût jamais porté, il ne pouvait évidemment pas découvrir la vérité. Pauvre chou. Mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher de ressentir une pointe de déception à chaque fois qu'il me disait « Aller Stiles, je sais que ça fait mal qu'elle se soit remise avec l'autre trou-duc', alors c'est pas la peine d'essayer de me le cacher. »  
Il ne voulait pas croire que peut-être je ne souffrais pas. Ce n'était pas très agréable de savoir que votre meilleur ami ne vous connaissait pas mieux que ça.

Mais je devais dire que celui qui m'avait le plus surpris, c'était Isaac. Habituellement il était capable de voir beaucoup plus de choses que les autres. Surtout maintenant qu'on s'était rapprochés – ne me demandez pas comment c'est arrivé, je ne aurais pas vous répondre même si ma vie en dépendait.

Non, en fait j'étais peut-être plus surpris par Jackson. Il aurait du reconnaître l'amour que je ne portais _pas_ à Lydia. Et nom d'un chien, son meilleur ami était gay ! Il aurait du être capable de reconnaître les symptômes ! Mais non, il était trop occupé à s'auto-vénérer et à expliquer à Lydia pourquoi elle avait fait le bon choix en se remettant avec lui.

Et parlons-en justement de ce meilleur ami homo, voulez-vous ? LUI plus que tout autre aurait du remarquer que j'étais GAY ! Ou peut-être qu'il me trouvait tellement peut attirant que sont radar-à-gay ne se déclenchait pas en ma présence.

Huh !

Vous savez quoi ? Oubliez tout ce que je viens de dire. Celui qui m'avait vraiment laissé sur le cul c'était Derek. Il avait des sens sur-développés oui ou merde ? Pardon pour le langage mais franchement ! Un loup-garou aurait du être capable de remarquer quelqu'un qui le regardait comme ça, qui lui souriait comme ça ! C'est vrai que j'essayais le plus possible de ne pas lui montrer mes sentiments quand je savais qu'il me voyait – parce-que, youhou ! Pourquoi voudrais-je qu'il sache ? – mais quand même, je pouvais pas vraiment être infaillible, si ?

Bah il semblerait que oui.

Enfin bref... Puisqu'aucun de mes soit-disant amis ne voulait croire que je n'étais plus amoureux de Lydia Martin – ça m'a semblé la façon la plus logique de mettre fin à mon plan – alors je n''allais plus essayer de les convaincre. J'allais tous les barber en énumérant tout ce qui me semblait être une raison valable – ou pas – d'aimer Lydia .

Bien fait pour vous tous ! Vous ne voulez pas me croire ? Vous allez souffriiiiir !

* * *

NdlA2 (ouech j'suis une ouf moi!)

Le 3e et dernier chapitre est déjà traduit mais je vais vous faire poireauter un peu... Voir si vous le voulez vraiment... Niark Niark, que je suis sadique!

Sinon après ça j'ai la traduction de la suite de l'histoire, My Best Smile For You, mais j'hésite à en faire un autre post. Je la mettrais bien directement à la suite (vu que c'est juste des petits flashes de leur vie avant et après l'histoire principale)... Quelqu'un souhaite-t-il m'aider à résoudre ce cruel dilemme? Non? Personne? Bon, tant pis.


	3. Chapter 3

NdlA

Je suis vraiment désolée d'avoir été si longue mais ça fait 2 jours que mon navigateur internet ne veux pas fonctionner plus de 8 secondes, donc impossible d'importer le chapitre sur mon profil! Je commençais à me dire que j'allais le mettre sur une clé USB pour faire ça d'un ordinateur du boulot... aux États-Unis...donc pas d'accents sur le clavier pour les éventuelles retouches et les notes! Et j'étais même prête à faire ça demain... dimanche. Vous imaginez un peu la dévotion!  
Enfin bref, le problème semble arrangé donc c'est bon!

Le titre anglais de ce chapitre est "Forget it and just smile!", et pour cette fois j'ai titre français! Pour la bonne raison que je vous expliquerai à la fin de ce chapitre même si vous vous e fichez royalement!

Oh et pour ceux que ça intéresse, j'ai commencé une suite qui s'intitule "_My best smile for you"_, que je vais traduire aussi. Déjà 3 chapitre postés, 2 bientôt prêts et des tas d'idées qui n'attendent que d'être couchées sur le papier...clavier...enfin bref. En gros les chapitres illustrent mon point de vue sur diverses scènes de Sterek, plus quelques bonus. Si vous avez des scènes en particulier à proposer n'hésitez pas!

Sur ce voici le troisième et dernier chapitre de "_Will you smile for me ?" _!

* * *

Chapitre 3

Contente-toi de sourire!

C'est arrivé un vendredi, à 17h16. Ils étaient tous les deux dans « La tanière » comme Stiles aimait à l'appeler – et Derek n'admettrait jamais à quel point cette dénomination lui plaisait – et attendaient que le reste de la meute arrive pour leur réunion tactique hebdomadaire. Devant la surprise du loup à l'arrivée de la Jeep, le propriétaire de celle-ci expliqua qu'il y avait un entraînement tardif de Lacrosse au lycée, raison pour laquelle Scott, Jackson, Isaac et Boyd était retenus, tout comme les filles qui étaient restées les encourager.

-Alors pourquoi est-ce-que toi tu n'y est pas ?, avait demandé Derek. Aux dernières nouvelles, Stiles faisait partie de l'équipe. Il était même en Première ligne.

-Oh, j'étais pas censé y aller de toutes façons, vu que tu vois, je donne des cours de soutien d'Anglais ou d'Histoire tous les Venredis jusqu'à 7h.

-Je répète, pourquoi est-ce-que tu n'y est pas ?

-Ben, le gars était pas disponible ce soir. Il a dit que sa Grand-mère s'était faite opérée de la cataracte ou un truc du genre, et qu'il allait lui rendre visite. Et franchement, sa cataracte ! C'est pas comme si elle allait mourir d'ici demain, ça aurait pu attendre non ? En plus j'avais tout bien préparé ce cours, avec une petite chanson pour se souvenir des dates importantes de la Guerre Froide – qui si tu veux mon avis est un sujet franchement ennuyeux, tu vois ce que je veux dire ? Ça aurait du s'appeler la Guerre Il-Ne-Se-Passe-Rien-Circulez-Mesdames-Et-Messieurs . Donc oui, écrire cette chanson c'était vraiment sympa de ma part tu trouve pas ? Non évidemment, _toi _tu t'en fous. Mais quand je pense que...

A ce stade, Derek ne l'écoutait plus. N'allez pas croire n'importe-quoi, il trouvait toujours ce que Stiles avait à dire étonnamment intéressant... Il ne le montrait jamais c'est tout.

Mais cette fois, comme cela lui arrivait de plus en plus souvent ces derniers temps, il se surprit à scruter les lèvres en mouvement du jeune homme, se demandant si elles étaient aussi douces qu'elles en avaient l'air, ou quel goût elles pouvaient avoir...probablement très savoureux...

Il fut tiré de sa rêverie à la mention de _son _nom.

-...avec Lydia, parce-que tu vois, aujourd'hui Harris a décidé que c'était une bonne idée de choisir nos binômes au hasard. Et tu me connais, travailler avec elle, se sentir ne serait-ce qu'un tout petit peu en phase, ça m'a fait me mettre à espérer que je valais assez pour elle, qu'elle n'était pas trop bien pour moi, du coup-

C'était trop ! Au bout d'un moment le cœur d'un homme ne pouvait plus tenir le coup. Stiles était en train d'entamer une nouvelle ode à la perfection de Lydia Martin, et c'était trop. Cette fois, Derek devait l'arrêter.

-Elle n'a jamais été assez bien pour toi, elle ne mérite pas ton amour!

-Hey, Lydia est une fille très bien, drôlement intelligente. Tu savais qu'elle avait obtenu une bourse pour aller au MIT – il l'ont contacté dès la fin de la seconde – à condition qu'elle sache maintenir ses notes, ce qu'elle n'a aucun mal à faire malgré les distractions que provoquent Jackson – en parlant de lui, j'ai l'impression que cette courte période passée à Londres lui a fait-

Il ne put que se taire en sentant des lèvres charnues posées sur les siennes. Le contact fut rapide, presque illusoire. A dire vrai, Stiles n'était pas sur qu'il y avait réellement eu contact.

- le plus grand bien... Qu'est-ce qui vient de se passer?

Derek resta silencieux, son visage exprimant pour la première fois, au souvenir de Stiles, une multitude d'émotions. La surprise, la confusion, le remords... la colère? Comment Derek pouvait-il être en colère? Ce n'était pas lui qui venait de se faire potentiellement volé son premier baiser. Oui le premier, mais le problème ne résidait pas là mais dans le "potentiellement". Il n'était même pas sûr d'avoir été embrassé!

-Qu- qu'est-ce que tu viens de faire?

Après quelques instants, Derek daigna enfin répondre...plus ou moins.

-Je ne... Je ne pouvais plus supporter ça.

-Supporter quoi? Que je sois puceau des lèvres? T'as décidé d'y remédier c'est ça?!

La surprise l'emporta sans conteste sur les autres émotions exprimées sur le visage du loup-garou. Et Stiles crut distinguer une pointe de satisfaction dans son regard, mais la lueur fut trop fugace pour qu'il en fût certain.

Derek se reprit

-Non! Que tu parles d'elle sans cesse, comme si elle était la huitième merveille du monde alors que tu vaux mille fois mieux qu'elle !

Stiles sentit ses joues s'échauffer et son rythme cardiaque s'accélérer alors que le baiser prenait un sens tout autre à la lumière de cette confession. Il ne savait plus quoi dire – cela lui arrivait contrairement à ce que l'on pouvait penser – et ne trouva rien de mieux que :

-Tu sais, je crois que c'est la phrase la plus longue que je t'ai entendu prononcer depuis... je sais pas combien de temps.

Derek ne put s'empêcher de froncer les sourcils à ce commentaire.

-Ah voilà ! Là je retrouve mon Grand Méchant Loup !

-Tu veux bien être sérieux deux minutes et m'écouter ?!

-Je suis tout ouïe !

Le jeune adulte prit une profonde respiration pour se donner du courage et se lança :

-Je n'en peux plus de toujours t'entendre parler d'elle, alors que c'est à peine si elle reconnaît ton existence. Tu mérites mieux ! Quelqu'un qui sait ce que tu vaux, et qui t'aime pour ce que tu es...

-Quelqu'un comme toi ?, demanda Stiles avec un espoir grandissant.

Après un instant d'hésitation, Derek finit par répondre.

-Je ne vois plus vraiment l'intérêt de cacher que oui, je désespère d'être cette personne – et n'espère pas tirer plus de moi !

Puis il ajouta dans un dernier souffle

-Je sais qu'il n'y a que Lydia pour toi, mais promets moi de ne pas passer ta vie à l'attendre pour rien .

Le silence se fit, lourd et tendu. Puisque tout avait été dit, Derek estima que c'était le bon moment pour partir. Il fit volte-face et avança de quelques pas avant d'être arrêté par un murmure.

-Je ne l'ai jamais attendue.

L'homme se figea, pensant avoir mal entendu.

Stiles continua plus distinctement et avec un peu plus d'assurance.

-Enfin c'est vrai que les trois-quatre premières années, j'étais persuadé d'avoir le béguin pour elle. Mais quand j'ai compris à la fin du collège que ce que je ressentais pour elle n'étaient que des sentiments fraternels. Quand j'ai compris que...

Il hésita et reprit :

-Que jamais je ne ressentirais plus que ça pour une fille...

Derek sentit son cœur s'arrêter.

-J'ai pensé qu'il valait mieux continuer à faire semblant, avoir une couverture pour éviter toutes sortes d'ennuis. Et Lydia était idéale pour ça, aucun risque qu'elle s'intéresse à moi un jour donc impossible que je la blesse... Ha ! Quand je te disais qu'elle était intelligente ! Je crois qu'elle a tout compris depuis le début !

Il se tut enfin et leva le regard vers l'homme immobile, toujours dos à lui. Il l'entendit marmonner

- Je comprend pas.

Ou quelque chose dans ce goût là.

Stiles répliqua :

-Toi par contre, t'es pas une flèche !

Il posa doucement sa main sur l'épaule de Derek pour le faire pivoter. Puis lorsqu'ils furent face à face, il suréleva un peu les talons afin de parcourir les six centimètres qui séparaient leurs deux bouches. Il laissa ses lèvres s'attarder sur celles de l'autre et réprima de justesse un gémissement alors qu'il le sentait répondre par une douce pression, en même temps que sa paume se posait sur sa joue.

A contre cœur il finit par rompre le contact, ravi cependant de constater que l'homme ne semblait pas vouloir le laisser s'écarter. Mais hey, il fallait bien respirer non !Et il était temps d'éclaircir la situation.

Il plongea son regard noisette dans les orbes claires de son vis-à-vis.

-Je dis que moi aussi je t'aime idiot, alors souris !

Et Derek ne put qu'obéir en voyant s'épanouir sur le visage de l'adolescent un large sourire dont il se savait responsable.

Et celui-là, il le savait, n'était destiné qu'à lui.

FIN

* * *

NdlA

Donc! La raison pour laquelle ce chapitre à un titre français? Eh bien c'est tout simplement parce-que ce chapitre est le seul que j'ai d'abord écrit en français!En fait, j'ai écrit la totalité de la fic un vendredi soir alors que j'allais me coucher (vous vous souvenez, je vous l'ai raconté...).  
Le premier chapitre m'est venu automatiquement en anglais. J'entamais le deuxième, en anglais aussi, quand soudain je fut de nouveau frappée par l'inspiration (quelle violente celle-la!), pour ce que je pressentais être un troisième chapitre. Ce n'était que des idées en vrac que je voulais noter pour le lendemain (il était 2h du mat', je voulais DORMIR!), seulement voila, je suis ainsi faite que quand je commence à écrire, c'est quasiment directement la version définitive qui jaillit de ma tête! Donc les notes en français que j'étais en train de prendre se sont transformées en la moité du chapitre (de Derek perd la boule à Derek est content), auquel j'ai pu donner un titre.

FIN (oui parce-que c'était comme une histoire secondaire)


End file.
